


Bad Guy

by Ghostboyhaunted



Series: unfinished fics for shits n giggles [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, feel free to use as a prompt, i had this idea, its literally ust diolauge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostboyhaunted/pseuds/Ghostboyhaunted
Summary: Ranboo waited for the lava to over the exit before stepping into Dreams cell. Dream was sat by his desk writing. He didn’t even acknowledge the visitor.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: unfinished fics for shits n giggles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754080
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Bad Guy

Ranboo waited for the lava to over the exit before stepping into Dreams cell. Dream was sat by his desk writing. He didn’t even acknowledge the visitor.

  
“Hi...Dream.” Ranboo was careful to stay calm. He didnt wan’t to forget this. 

“Am I toxic, Ran?” He asked carefully, not looking at the other

Ranboo just shrugged “I mean I think we’re all pretty shit”   
  
“But by societys standards, I mean”

He shrugged again “By societies standards im a few memories short of a murderer. Whats it matter?”

“By societies standards im the villain” Dream mumbled as he wrote “Villains never win”

Ranboo didn’t know what to say that. “So what?”

Dream closed the notebook and turned to Ranboo.He locked eyes with the other “I think I want to be the villain” He spoke gravely 

“Well...what does that make me?” Ranboo dodged Dreams eyes.

“What do you want to be?” Something about that sent chills down the endermans spine   
  
“I don’t think I want to be bad too..”

“Then be good if you dont like the bad. In the end it wont matter. We dont control what happens. We just blow things up”   
  
Ranboo thought for a moment. “ Lets be the hero and villain. Each of us needs a foil, dont we?”

Dream just nodded. He smiled a little “lets ruin the world for ourselves. The villain and his hero. The ace and the wild card. Lets be a fucking termor”

Ranboo nodded a little “Lets, then” He grabbed Dreams hand and focused all his energy into teleporting the two of them out.


End file.
